Her Fire
by themorgensterns
Summary: But the thing that made me remember her name, made me wake up gasping in the middle of the night from a dream that she was in whispering her name, was the fire that burned so brightly in her eyes.


She wasn't scrawny like the past tributes in District 12, you also couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, but the thing that made me remember her name, made me wake up gasping in the middle of the night from a dream that she was in whispering her name, was the fire that burned so brightly in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her in person was at the opening for the games. I was situated in the stands with the thousands of other Capitol citizens. As the chariots started pulling out I noticed that District 1 was wearing large and feathery pink costumes that made me cringe. Following them was District 2, the Capitol lapdogs. The tributes were dressed in shining golden armor with large golden helmets. I then saw that they were resembling ancient Roman soldiers. They smirked pridefully, especially the male, as the Capitol hollered their names. Then shouting that put District 2 to shame started. I looked up and saw a dark chariot being pulled by midnight black horses. Inside was the girl, dressed in a black dress hugging her curves, and topped off with a elaborate braid around her head. Her and her district partner were covered in flames, licking up and down their bodies. I grimaced as her partner took her hand and clasped them together high above their heads. She looked straight ahead ignoring him. The only thing brighter than the flames on her dress was the fire in her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I fell out of my chair in shock once I saw her score for her private training session. I expected a high score, but not an 11. That is unheard of for a District 12 tribute. I grinned imagining the District 2 tributes reacting to the District 12 "scum" getting a higher score than them. My smile dropped as I realized she would be on their hit list, their number one target. I narrowed my eyes, dying for her was not and option.<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the interviews weren't that rememberable. The tributes from District One played the cocky side while Two played the brutal and merciless side. That was mostly their natural behavior so it wasn't that hard for them to do it. Once I saw Katniss make her way onto the stage no one there could say she wasn't desirable, and alluring. Her dress sparkled like embers, and her hair fell in soft waves. I realized I never saw her hair down before and I thought it looked beautiful. She took her seat next to Ceaser as they started conversation. I listened intently as she talked about the Capitol and my eyes softened when she mentioned her sister. There was pure determination when she said she would win for her sister. She did a spin as once again fire sprouted from the bottom of her dress making the crowd scream. Her time was up and the citizens mourned their last time seeing the Girl on Fire before she went into the arena.<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't pay much attention durning her partners interview, he just joked around until Ceaser asked him about his love life. When he said the she came here with him I felt myself get the same feeling in my chest I got back at the parade. Jealousy. I pushed it aside, it's just infatuation, nothing more. But even as I told myself that I knew It was a lie.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief when she survived the blood bath. She retrieved a pack, except there was no water so she had to hike for miles until she found a small river flowing through the woods. She took a large drink from the river and filled her canteen up to the rim. Once she was finished, she scaled up a tree in a few seconds resting on a high and sturdy branch drifting off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Once the careers found her I felt myself getting skittish. I knew she would make it, she is a survivor. I watched carefully as the brute from District 2 attempted to climb the tree, and snorted loudly when he fell from about 20 feet landing on his back. I noticed Katniss sighed in relief as District 2 got scolded by his allies. I then noticed for the first time that Peeta was with the Careers. I saw that Katniss noticed also since her eyes flashed with betrayal. I felt anger at the boy for betraying her. It left as soon as it appeared. The girl from 1 attempted to shoot at Katniss missing tremendously each time. I realized Katniss was not looking at Shimmer or what's her name, but that she was staring intently at the bow. She was broken out of her revere as Peeta mentioned about waiting until she came down. Katniss regarded Peeta with a cold glare and I felt myself doing the same.<p>

* * *

><p>The Careers were jolted awake as the Tracker Jacker nest fell and split open right next to the District 1 girl. The tributes scrambled up, quickly grabbing their stuff, and made a run for it. The bees viciously attacked their skin and yells of pain filled the air. The girl from One was left behind, I felt pity watching her scream for her partner and the District 2 boy that would never come back. Her screams disappeared into the air as the cannon went off.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt grief as I saw the little girl get impaled with the spear. She was helpful to Katniss and she was to young to meet her end this way. Katniss screamed and didn't hesitate to put an arrow through the District 1 boys heart, a too merciful death for a killer. I watched as she dropped her bow and cradled Rue's head in her hands singing one of the most beautiful melodies that I've ever heard. Even after the cannon went off and her singing ceased I still heard her beautiful voice haunt me inside my head.<p>

* * *

><p>I was startled when she forgave Peeta so easily, immediately starting to cleanse his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. They were huddling together in a groggy cave whispering sweet nothings into each others ears and sharing passionate kisses. I told myself it's for medicine and food, it means nothing. I watched the Capitol eating it up, immediately rooting for the Star-Crossed lovers of District 12. I frowned when the rule change occurred, trying to tell myself it is good both of them have a chance at wining, and a future. I would be lying immensely to myself if I said that. I can't help being selfish.<p>

* * *

><p>Her and her district partner dashed from the mutts to the Cornucopia with the District 2 boy a few feet ahead. Peeta was lagging behind due to his injury and by the time Katniss was able to hoist him up, Cato already had him in a headlock. Katniss shakily raised her bow as Cato grinned knowing she wouldn't shoot him in risk of killing Peeta. His knife was at Peeta's throat when Peeta used his blood to draw a X on District Two's hand. Katniss shot the arrow, but before it could make it he stabbed the knife deep into Peeta's chest. The arrow imbedded in its target knocking Cato off the cornucopia to the mutts mercy. She screamed, running to his side squeezing his hand. With his final breath he said "I love you". She didn't let go when she was announced the winner, she didn't let go until Haymitch pried her off of his long gone body on the hovercraft.<p>

* * *

><p>Not long after the games ended she committed suicide, still mourning for the Boy with the Bread. I mourned for the girl I never got to meet, the girl that never knew my love. She wasn't scrawny like the past tributes in District 12, you also couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, but the thing that made me remember her name, made me wake up gasping in the middle of the night from a dream that she was in whispering her name,<p>

was the fire that still burned so brightly in her eyes.


End file.
